The Darcy Triplets: Enter the Archieverse
is a animated adventure film based on The Darcy Triplets by Cillian Darcy with the characters of Archie Comics. It is the first feature film to be animated by Archie Comics, and is set in the "Archieverse", a shared universe where Archie, Josie and the Pussycats, Sabrina and Katy Keene are in. The film was directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, and Rodney Rothman from a screenplay by Phil Lord and Rothman and a story by Darcy, and stars the voices of Nick Robinson, Luke Benward and Zoé De Grand Maison as the Darcy Triplets, alongside Jake Johnson, Zoë Kravitz, Rachel MacFarlane, Chris Lundquist, Paul Sosso, Britt McKillip, Bill Switzer, Bella Thorne, Chloe Grace Mortez, China Anne McCain, Hailee Steinfeld and Tim Curry. In , ''Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy have been transported in the Archie Comics' universe and team up with the characters to stop Dr. Slicer's plot for world domination. With Benward, Robinson and Maison casts as the main protagonists and Curry cast as the main antagonist, Lord and Miller wanted the film to have a unique style, combining Reel FX animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn comic book techniques. The film's animation required up to 140 animators, the largest crew used by Warner Animation Group. This film marks 80th anniversary of Archie Comics. Premise Cast *Nick Robinson as Cillian Darcy, a gothic teenager who loves to make art. He desperately wants out of New York City to escape his dead-end job at a fast-food joint owned by his adopted father with his girlfriend, Karyn. He was betrayed by his own friends for a mistake he caused. *Luke Benward as Lorcan Darcy, a humorous and upbeat teenager who was adopted by a wealthy people. His dream is to become a real musician to impress some girls. He got kicked out of the band after making a huge mistake. *Zoé De Grand Maison as Lilly Darcy, a shy teenager who was abused by her agnostic foster parents, the Weatherheads. She is a talented writer who struggles not only with her sexuality, but with her foster parents who refuses to accept her. She ran away from home to find out who she is. *Jake Johnson as Archie Andrews, atypical small-town teenager who befriends the Darcy Triplets after they arrived to his dimension and helps them to get them back to their dimension. *Zoë Kravitz as Betty Cooper, a smart girl-next-door who is sweet, caring and in love with Archie and is best friends with Veronica. *Rachel MacFarlane as Veronica Lodge, a beautiful, popular and rich cheerleader who is best friends with Betty, who she also shares a rivalry with for Archie's affection. *Chris Lundquist as Jughead Jones, a funny, quirky and geeky guy who loves food and is Archie's best friend. He does not like girls except for Betty, Nicola and he and Veronica are usually at each other's throats. *Paul Sosso as Reggie Mantle, a self-confident, popular, rich jock who has a crush on Veronica and is frenemies with Archie. He's the uncle of a girl named Amy who is revealed to be his niece. *Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman, a half witch–half mortal who's secretly in love with Harvey Kinkle, another friend and romantic interest, and wants one day to marry him. *Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle, a teenage boy who has the same romantic crush on Sabrina and still doesn't know her magical and mystical secret. *Bella Thorne as Josie McCoy, a short-haired redhead, Josie is the leader and co-founder of the Pussycats. She is the lead vocalist and songwriter and plays guitar. Portrayed as a sweet, attractive, and level-headed teenage girl, Josie is usually the stable center in the middle of the chaos surrounding her band and her friends. *Chloe Grace Mortez as Melody Valentine, a co-founder and drummer for the Pussycats. Melody is a cute blonde and usually speaks in a sing-song voice, denoted by the musical notes in her cartoon word balloons. She is an absent-minded, bubbly sort of character often taken to using silly, nonsense language, and provides much of the comic relief of the series. *China Anne McCain as Valerie Smith, A back-up vocalist. She is more tomboyish than her bandmates. She is also the group's main songwriter, and is occasionally seen playing different instruments. *Hailee Steinfeld as Katy Keene, a twenty-something who is a model/actress/singer. *Tim Curry as Dr. Slicer, ahe strictest, meanest and most dangerous school administrator who is The Darcy Triplets' arch-enemy. Production Development Writing Casting Nick Robinson, Luke Benward and Zoé De Grand Maison were cast as Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy in August 2018, along with Tim Curry as the film's unspecified main villain. A month later, Andrew Rannels, who played Archie Andrews in ''Archie's Weird Mysteries, was intitally considered to reprise as Archie Andrews in the film, but the option was dropped to not confuse the audience with the idea of the "Archieverse", and Jake Johnson was cast in the role in January 2019 after the success of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, It was also announced that Sabrina Spellman, Josie and the Pussycats and Katy Keene would also appear in the film. In March 2019, Warner Bros. confirmed future audditions, including Zoë Kravitz as Betty Cooper, Rachel MacFarlane as Veronica Lodge, Bella Thorne as Josie, Chloe Grace Moretz as Melody, China Anne McClain as Valerie and Hailee Steinfeld as Katy Keene. Chris Lundquist and Paul Sosso who played Jughead Jones and Reggie Mantle in Archie's Weird Mysteries ''reprises their roles in the film with Britt KcKillip and Bill Switzer who reprise their roles as Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Kinkle from ''Sabrina's Secret Life. ''A month later, Curry's role as the main villain revealed to be Dr. Slicer from Recess' episode, ''Prickly is Leaving. Category:Animated films Category:Crossover films Category:Adventure Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American adventure films Category:The Darcy Triplets: Enter the Archieverse